After School Hour
by chiritsu88
Summary: Rated M, MXM, Cursing, and as usual InuSess... Summary: "I expect you to see me before you go home" with that he walked in front of the class continuing his lecture. Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded mouth slightly open...


**Author's Note: ** Hey guys and gals…I've written my longest oneshot…hmn is it?...hahaha….just sharing…

I also tried a new format for this story

I hope you gave me some pointers so that I can improve my writing skills

As early as now I'm apologizing for my grammar errors.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Again I do not own the characters of Inuyasha…and the plot is still mine.

Well I will not hold you any longer from your reading.

Again reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

_ 'Fuck, I really don't want to go to school right now, seeing that bastard makes want to do something.'_ You see I've woken up extra early so that I could go to school alone. Maybe you're wondering why would I want to go alone, let me tell you this my father who was away for so long I don't even remember suddenly came back and guess what he brought with him this anti-social arrogant gorgeous bastard with him. What shock me the most was that the bastard was older than me and he was my fucking brother. My mother was not surprise none the least it seems that she knew it all along, so I decided to just ignore him and also my father _'I know it's childish, but it's their fault not mine.' _

Oh I forgot to introduce myself _'My name's Inuyasha I'm starting my senior year in high-school and I'm leaving with my mom.' _Well enough chit chatting and back to the story just remembering it makes me frustrated.

_'What?!'_ You really think I would just accept them without even explaining situation to me. They can't just appear out of nowhere thinking that I would be happy to have a brother I don't even know. So you see this has been going on for a month already until this morning.

I already tell you that I've woken up extra early right that means early shower. Moving around the room I prepare my uniform before going to the shower setting the water on the right temperature. When I deem it warmer enough I step inside not really caring of closing the door properly because I presume that it was only me who was already awake. _'Who am I kidding?'_

When my body was wet starting from my head to toe I started to lather my body with soap. My hands glided through my neck down to my chest stopping at my now taunt nipple circling it making me moan out silently. I move my hands again down to my abs, navel and finally to my half hard length. I took extra care on it lathering it from the base to the tip before taking care of my legs and feet, when I was finish I go back under the shower head removing most of the soap.

Picking up the shampoo I put a good amount on my palm massaging it through my scalp washing it up after, looking down to my now hard cock, twitching slightly because of the water hitting it.

I shut off the shower as I move my right hand slowly, gasping when it touches my sensitive length, putting my left hand on the wall I started to jerk off my hands starting on a slow pace and gradually becoming faster. As I pleasure myself an image suddenly appeared on my head and fuck it was _'my' brother'_ I swallowed too afraid to even breathe for fear of moaning his name. _This is what I get for neglecting my sexual needs_.

I stood rooted on the spot still holding my aching member my heart beating loudly, but it can't be helped that fucking bastard I may say was really gorgeous long white hair, high cheekbones, pale white skin and that dangerous amber eyes makes me want him to fuck me.

Just remembering his looks turned me on so much. I wrapped again my fingers around my shaft tighter and tugged gently pressing my thumb over the slit and spreading the clear fluid gathered there only to be wash by the cascading water. I closed my eyes, wetting my lips picturing my older brother's hands roaming on every inch of my body when suddenly the door opened wide.

I stood rooted there shock and still holding my rock hard cock, '_my brother' _my brother was there, beside the open door, shock evident on his face. A minute had pass when I notice his eyes narrowed, seeing that I groaned at that and asked him.

"What!?"

I didn't get an answer, instead, he entered the bathroom and shut and locked the door, his eyes not leaving my naked state. He come closer to me until he was leaning down, his head in the crock of my neck, mouth on my sensitive ear whispering.

"You know, I can help with you with that" emphasizing what he meant by tracing lightly the head of my cock, I can see that his amber eyes are gleaming darkly as he remove his head from my shoulder and gazed hungrily at my naked form. I swallowed again, I didn't see it coming. I thought he hates me, his always leaving when he saw me enter the same room as him.

I felt my dick throb making me blush furiously. My blood rushing to my head and my groin, I couldn't breathe I wasn't sure whether I should be aroused or mortified, so I settled of both.

"What the hell are you doing? Go out, can't you see I'm taking a shower" finally coming to my senses, my brother moved he didn't stop until he was hovering right over me again, his body heat nearly suffocating. I felt my nostrils flare as the intoxicating scent of his enter my nose, he dipped his head and nosed on my neck before pulling back and brushing his full lips across my cheek and that was enough for me to cum. Spurt after spurt of my seed landed on his sweat pants barely hanging from his hips.

I blushed furiously darting behind getting a towel wrapping it around my hips quickly before going out running to my room I enter and shut the door. Breathing hard, I quickly dried myself put my uniform on and go out of the house without even eating breakfast I didn't even notice my mother in the kitchen preparing it. Well that's what happened this morning. Wait I forgot to tell you what my brother name is. His name is Sesshoumaru.

End of POV:

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV:

It was around six when I woke up, I still have 3 hours to prepare before going to school and teach those brats History. I'm Sesshoumaru, first son of InuTaisho. My father was with me for 16 years already, yet I can see that his not that happy so I suggest to go back on his second wife. My mother was already dead so I didn't have to keep him here with me, but he doesn't want me to be left alone so I didn't have a choice but to go with him. I first meet his second wife Izayoi, we met her at Plaza Hotel she was managing. She told us that her son cannot go because of some activities in school but looking at her I conclude that his son doesn't want to with her or she didn't even tell him why he was needed here.

I sigh telling my father that I would be taking a walk and also visit my former school. I also told him not to wait for me so he just smile and gave me something. Looking at my palm I saw a paper, an address written. I presume it was Izayoi's home address.

Looking at some places I recognize I decided to stop by the library near my former school. As I enter I saw that the place didn't change much, it was still quiet as ever. Nodding to the library assistant I walk inside to the more secluded part of the library where I always read but after I got there, there was already someone occupying it. I see that he was sleeping judging from the way his head was on the table a scattered books around him. I stood there watching I was mesmerize by the sight, that young man was should I say the exact replica of mine but I can pinpoint some differences, his slightly tan while I'm pale, I also think that his ahead shorter than mine. I was watching him for almost five minutes when suddenly he move, he brought his hand on the table lips parting slightly and let out a sinful moan that sent shivers down my spine and go straight to my cock.

Fuck I want to kiss those pouty lips. I watch as his slightly bigger shirt slid down his shoulder revealing a smooth tan shoulder, just seeing that made me want to ravish that man. I close my eyes and breath slowly, I decided to leave the library because I don't know what I might do if I stay there any longer. I quickly left as quietly as I could before going to my former school. When the principal saw me he was delighted and offer me to work there as a history teacher. I didn't decline because I don't want to just be a burden for Father and Izayoi so I accept it without much thought.

Three hours later I was again walking near the library, I have the urge to go inside but restrained myself noticing that it was already getting dark. I call a cab and tell the driver the address of Izayoi's house. After twenty-three minutes I was already on the porch hand in the mid-air knocking, when the same person I've been fantasizing about just opened the door his still wearing that shirt that's hanging on his shoulder.

Damn just remembering that makes me want to claim him.

Hissing I stood up going to the bathroom to take care of my business when suddenly I hear a moan coming inside. The door was slightly open and hearing those moans that I was sure coming from my younger brother made me bit my lip my cock twitching in my sweatpants. I palmed my harden member relieving some tension and letting out a light moan. I listened as my brother pleasure himself, I want to go inside. I want to push him on the wall and fuck him. I don't even care if my father or Izayoi founds us, sadly Izayoi walk out of their room and notice me arching a brow. To hell with it, I decided to just enter and confront my younger brother.

As I enter my breath hitching, I act surprise and shock and he was the same as me, a minute have pass my eyes narrowed drinking the sight of him naked, right hand still holding his hard cock. Before going back into his eyes that's seems to wake him up from the shock and ask me stammering a bit. Instead of answering I move closer to him leaning down, moving my head between his shoulder and neck whispering.

"You know, I can help with you with that" emphasizing what I meant by tracing lightly the head of his cock, I know right now my eyes are gleaming darkly. I remove my head on his shoulder and gazed hungrily at his naked form.

I didn't listened to what he says and go back again to his shoulder, I just notice it but he smelled intoxicating I trace my nose to his neck breathing heavily before going to his right cheek. I didn't know what happened but he suddenly jerk and I felt hot liquid cascading down my sweat pants. I saw him blush furiously before rushing behind me and quickly putting a towel around his hips opening the door and running to his room shutting the door loudly. A minute have passed, sighing I looked down, deciding to take an early shower. Well I cannot just go out there with some cum trailing down my pants although the bugle would not be noticeable.

After twenty minutes I go out a towel wrap around my waist and another dying my hair. Going to my room I put some clothes on not really caring what I wear. Going downstairs I saw Izayoi serving the breakfast, when she notice me she smile and pat my head. I didn't know why she did that but I smile slightly. Telling her that I'm not eating breakfast in the house, I notice her pouting before a smile bloom on her face. She told me that my brother didn't notice her and continue running outside, she told me to ask him if something is wrong. Being the older I just nod, getting my keys on the key holder going outside and driving my way to school. Really my little brother Inuyasha was driving me crazy for wanting him.

End of POV:

* * *

It was already around noon and yet Inuyasha still not paying any attention to his class. He gave another sigh looking outside the window putting his head on the table. He missed the disapproving look not only coming from his friends but also from his teacher, a long haired Adonis History teacher. His thoughts going back to this morning incident, he shook his head, clearing his mind of its misleading thoughts. Someone clearing his throat made him looked up and he regretted it. He was now looking straight at his brother's eyes, his face adoring a cute blush. He cleared his throat and asked.

"Yes, sir?" The older looked at him for almost eternity making him fidget on his seat before he heard him answer.

"I expect you to see me before you go home" with that he walked in front of the class continuing his lecture.

Inuyasha sat there dumfounded mouth slightly open hearing the bell brought him out of it. His concerned friends were quickly at his side, asking him what he would do about this afternoon. Giving another sigh, that is the problem when he didn't tell his friends that their History teacher was now his older brother.

* * *

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror amber eyes glinting with worry and partial excitement. He couldn't stop himself from entertaining the sinking feeling in his chest. He slammed his locker shut and walk down the hall going to his brother's office. His friends were beside him, Miroku and Kouga patting him on the shoulder while Kagome, Kikyo and Sango smiled at him. Taking a deep breath he knock on the door, hearing his brother utter a one word 'Enter', he looked behind looking at his friends before going inside.

Intense amber eyes tracked his every move, when he didn't enter enough the older move himself around his table walking to Inuyasha. The younger on the other hand look at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. When a shadow loam at his small form he looked up when a hand brush his waist hearing the door closing behind him.

"Turn around," Sesshoumaru ordered, voice deep and thick with lust.

Inuyasha shuddered forcefully deciding to talk to the older.

"w-what!?, w-why woul—" he didn't even finish his sentence when he felt the older's right hand holding his elbow turning him around. He entire body was shove at the door, he use his left hand to steady himself heat rushing through his body and settling in between his pelvis

"arghhhh,…shit!" groaning when Sesshoumaru bit down on his earlobe, soothing it with licks and nips. Inuyasha whined and when he noticed he did, he put his left hand that's in the door in his mouth. Sesshoumaru was still holding his right hand behind his back, he felt him lick on the spot behind his ear making him gasped, trying to hold back, but still a loud moan escaped from him. Inuyasha bit his lip hard his breath coming in short gasps, his back arching when the older's hand knead his ass. Sesshoumaru ran a shameless hand up his sides still holding the other, then settle back down at the younger's waist.

Even though Inuyasha does not know why Sesshoumaru was doing it he kind of liked his current position. He breathed in sharply when Sesshoumaru's both hands settled at his waist before putting himself behind him pushing his body up and down. The older's rock hard member rubbing at the cleft of his cloth ass, fingers moving to part his butt cheeks and sometimes the head would graze his virgin hole. The sensation it brought sent shivers down his spine, crawling its way to his groin.

Sesshoumaru continued attacking his younger brother's neck, his hot mouth trailing towards Inuyasha's revealed skin. He darted out his tongue, sucking hard creating a nice hickey the younger lost control and released his bottom lip as a low moan ripped through his throat. Pushing his front at Inuyasha's bottom half body arching as jolts of pleasure pierced through his skin as his hands continued to squeeze the younger's round ass.

A low groan spilled from Inuyasha's lips this time, his hips jerking slightly to seek more pleasure for his throbbing cock. Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha's ass hands trailing upward slowly removing every button of his coat. Starting from top to bottom, Inuyasha let out a sigh when those fingers lightly graze his now taunt nipple. Sesshoumaru also remove a few buttons on his white long sleeve leaving the two buttons down. His heart skipped a beat when Sesshoumaru let go of his right hand, he stretched it still not turning around to meet the older's eye. Hands slid to his ass again and pushed his hips up, Sesshoumaru's bottom half moving hypnotically.

"Fuck…look at me… Inuyasha"

Inuyasha complied hearing that deeper and husky voice of Sesshoumaru was enough for him to follow every order the older might give. His eyes trailed downwards, his throat running dry at the sight of Sesshoumaru's cloth member. He knew he was big judging from the prominent bulge in his pants. Fuck he was probably red as a ripe tomato right now.

The older noticed the hungry look in his brother so he leaned closer to Inuyasha, which made the younger felt his cheeks might explode from the way the blood rushed to his face. Sesshoumaru despite his control was breaking manage to chuckle rotating his hips making small thrusts as if telling to Inuyasha what would be happening later. The younger shot him death glare but with his state right now it came off as if his pleading for Sesshoumaru to continue which he only responded by cupping Inuyasha's face with his hands and smashed their lips together.

Inuyasha's hand shot up to Sesshoumaru's shoulder engaging him in a deep kiss, moaning against the other man's lips. Sesshoumaru tore his mouth from the younger, cock twitching inside his pants. He kissed the hollow of Inuyasha's neck his hands wrapped around the younger's feminine waist. The older's mouth travelled lower tongue darting out to trace along Inuyasha's collarbone leaving hickey every time he stop. The younger's back arched when those sinful lips circled his left nipple, licking, nipping before sucking hard. His hands grabbing on Sesshoumaru's hair already feeling his stomach tighten. He cannot hold himself any longer, when Sesshoumaru worried himself on his right nipple. Pushing the older's mouth on his chest.

"S-Sessshou…F-fuck…fuck…hah…hmnm..shit" Inuyasha throw his head back slumping on the door his legs felt like jelly, Sesshoumaru was the only thing keeping hum upright. The older was extremely turned on by the sounds Inuyasha was making. He pulled the younger through his desk fumbling on his belt, when it was removed he let it pool around his ankle pushing him on his roller seat.

The younger yelp didn't expect that kind of treatment. He stared at the older, that's when he notice that Sesshoumaru loosening his tie, unbuttoning his grey long sleeve shirt and slacks. Looking down at Inuyasha he let the younger drink in the sight of his rock hard abs, hearing a sound of the zipper Inuyasha look down and quickly looking at the side. His cock throbbing at the sight of Sesshoumaru's cock outlining his black boxers. Sesshoumaru hold his chin and tilt his head up, staring directly at his amber eyes.

"Suck" Inuyasha was sure he was going to die, the way Sesshoumaru said it was dirty and oozing with lust. He shakily put his right hand on the older's cock his left holding the end of his shirt concealing his now rapidly hardening member. Watching any of Sesshoumaru's reaction, taking note of the deep breath, flush cheeks and swollen lips encourage him to hold the cock in front of him firmly. His hand stroked him in a slow agonizing pace, his thumb occasionally rubbing along the slit.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and slowly opened his eyes glinting with lust he wanted to come in Inuyasha's mouth. But the thought of coming inside the younger was mostly appealing. Grunting he tangle his hand on Inuyasha's hair, tightening his hold when the younger lick the head of his rock hard shaft groaning. Seeing his brother come undone Inuyasha increase the pace of his sucking putting the cock deeper in his mouth.

"Just like that…fuck…tighten up even more, Yasha." He groaned before jerking his cock on the other's mouth. Inuyasha whimpered his hands shooting up at the depriving him of oxygen as he felt the cock pushed down further down his throat. Sesshoumaru despite hearing Inuyasha whimper continued to moan through his teeth, he didn't want it to end. Being inside that hot needy mouth felt so good but he knew all things had to end so he jerked his hips faster, desperate to achieve his orgasm. Inuyasha was now overcome his gag reflex hollow his cheek and clamped down the older's cock which instantly pushed him over the edge. He pressed his shaft deeper making Inuyasha choked with his semen.

Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru's hips letting go of the cock still shooting long lines of white ribbons some of it landing on his face. When Sesshoumaru was finally over with his intense orgasm his hand was behind att the top of the table balancing himself.

"So… fucking… good" Although it was for his mind only Sesshoumaru did not know that he said it out loud so he was surprise that Inuyasha respond to what he said. "And fucking hot." The younger added. Licking his lips from the cum that's on his lips it was slightly salty but he didn't mind, his fingers touching his face for the excess cum. Bringing it to his mouth before sucking pulling it out with resonating pop.

Inuyasha raised his head up to look at his brother, somewhat looked surprise "What?"

Hearing Inuyasha talk and witnessing what the younger did his eyes narrowed sparkling with love, lust and hunger, Inuyasha swallowed hard as he looked at the desire flickering in his brother's eyes. His mind telling him to run away from the older yet at the same time his body want to experience what more pleasure Sesshoumaru might give to him.

Sesshoumaru bend down to take Inuyasha's lips, groaning when taste himself. His lips ravaging the younger not letting him dominate the kiss. He push himself away from the table and holding Inuyasha's hand pulling him up finally realising the younger's now swollen lips before pushing him on the table face first. Although it was not that painful Inuyasha cannot help himself letting out a loud groan, moaning when his now rock hard cock was squeezed between his abs and the table. Sesshoumaru nudged his knee and pushed them apart. Then his hand that was on the younger's waist slowly slid down south, making its way to his butt. Inuyasha breath hitched and unconsciously spreading his legs wider as his brother take a hold of his butt cheeks parting them.

Sesshoumaru bit his lip just looking at Inuyasha so submissive makes his shaft stand at attention. Inuyasha on the other hand balled his fist shifting uncomfortably. Deciding to look behind him he didn't missed the way Sesshoumaru's eyes darken even more. Groaning when the older lick his lips, wetting it, then leaned down on his twitching hole. The first swipe of his tongue made him arch his back moaning loudly, not really caring if anyone might hear him. He was in daze his mind mushy he didn't know it would feel good when someone lick his anus.

Sesshoumaru seeing that his brother was wet enough put his index finger in, groaning when the tight hole sucked his finger in further. Inuyasha released a breath he didn't realized he was holding and shakily turn his head to Sesshoumaru.

"M-more…p-please…"

Hearing that Sesshoumaru pull his index finger before pushing two into the hot cavern, hissing when those walls clamped down on his fingers.

"You have to relax, it would help you lessen the pain" Inuyasha understanding what Sesshoumaru meant tried to steady his breathing, gritting his teeth when those fingers scissor inside of him. Loosening him further. Pushing his fingers in and out Sesshoumaru hold Inuyasha's left hand attacking his neck with bites and kisses.

"You know, you've been driving me crazy, these past few weeks," he mumbled, knowing that Inuyasha would hear him properly. Grunting he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his back, pulling his fingers out, hearing Inuyasha whine at the lost shuddering when he align his shaft between Inuyasha's butt cheeks.

"Fuck, I really love your smell," he growled before his tongue flicked out for a taste.

Inuyasha jerked and gasped at the feel of the wet tongue tracing his pulse. Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around his shaft squeezing roughly as he nip his ear simultaneously pushing his hips forward. A few minutes of pushing forward he take hold of the younger's jaw turned his face toward his. Pressing his lips on the other, his right hand aligning his cock at the younger's needy hole. Swallowing every moan and groan Inuyasha emit when he enter him in one swift motion. Letting go of the younger's lip then stilling himself when he saw Inuyasha slump on the table.

"Fuck" Shaking from the sudden penetration Inuyasha tried to even his breathing for the pain to lessen. It didn't help though when Sesshoumaru lean down and accidentally pushed his cock deeper inside.

"S-shit…d-don't move…" hearing that, Sesshoumaru stilled saying reassuring words to make him relax surprisingly it was effective because as the minutes passed the pain is not that unbearable anymore.

Sesshoumaru touch his butt cheeks and spread them apart groaning before slowly moving his hips, his balls meeting the younger's ass with barely audible slaps. 'Shit' His brother was so tight and hot, hugging his dick in a vice grip and making him want to pound into him with all but restrained himself. He didn't want to hurt Inuyasha. He already did that when he didn't use lube or something to even lubricate his cock.

"Fa-faster….S-sess…hmnnm…" Not wanting to hurt the younger he didn't comply on Inuyasha's demand. Growling, Inuyasha bucked his hips to meet Sesshoumaru's thrust when the pace didn't change.

Understanding that the younger is not in pain anymore, Sesshoumaru spread Inuyasha's legs further apart and slammed into him faster, harder. The table slightly moving with each thrust, grunting his stomach tighten and orgasm built so he quickened his pace, the heat engulfed his entire body from the inside out causing sweat to appear everywhere. _'Shit, he was already going to come and Inuyasha wasn't helping things with his continuous mutterings of harder, faster, deeper and kami so good_…Sesshoumaru growl.

_Just a little more_.

"C-come in-inside me, S-sess.." that did it, pushing Sesshoumaru over the edge, making him shoot his load as he pressed deeply one last time. Inuyasha bucking lightly milking him dry.

"Mmhmn…" Inuyasha was breathing deeply, his dick throbbing and still hard. Before Sesshoumaru could catch his breath all the way, he was pushed roughly on his roller chair, his spent erection sliding free from his younger's abused hole. He glanced at Inuyasha seeing his eyes with want and walking languidly on him. Noticing that he didn't come yet, he reached out for the younger's cock. But Inuyasha swat his hands away, climbing on his lap before whispering on his ear.

"You're not fair A-ni-ki…you already come but you left me like this…" indicating his still rock hard cock. Not wanting to make Inuyasha suffer he again tried to hold the other's cock but his hand was brought to the younger's mouth rather than his cock.

"Hmnm…" licking every tip of Sesshoumaru's fingers looking straight at the older's eyes he suck the index finger in his mouth swirling his tongue on that finger, coating it with saliva before sucking two more in.

Sesshouaru feeling his shaft harden again spread Inuyasha's legs wide open and traced the cleft of his ass with his throbbing cock he teased the others hole before slowly pulling his finger out the younger wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down for a searing kiss.

Rolling his hips Inuyasha tried to impale that cock inside of him, his wanting body want to feel pleasure coursing through his entire body. He broke the kiss moaning when Sesshoumaru pushed against his entrance and began sliding past the sphincter. The older pulling back, before thrusting upward deeply and forcefully Inuyasha bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as his hands dug into Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Inuyasha lowered himself every time Sesshoumaru thrust upward his hand shooting forward to grasp a fistful of the older's hair moaning loudly and wantonly.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, as well as the loud sounds of their pleasure, turned Inuyasha on. His entire body was now more sensitive than before. The older male reached around his hips and wrapped a large hand around his cock, stroking urgently as he pounded into him, grunting the whole time.

Fucking Inuyasha harder and faster and hearing the younger cried out as his prostate was struck several times in rapid succession made him thrust harder and deeper. Inuyasha feeling embarrassed to the moan he was letting out bite the older's shoulder creating teeth mark in a noticeable place, encouraging Sesshoumaru even further.

"So…fucking tight…even though…I just fuck you…hmnm…a few minutes ago…" Sesshoumaru growled, his hand giving a sharp jerk to Inuyasha's leaking cock.

And that was all it took for Inuyasha to come hard Sesshoumaru still slamming into him. His body jerked with each forceful thrust, until he felt Sesshoumaru's cock throb inside, getting bigger before he tensed and thrust deeply into him one last time.

Inuyasha slump to Sesshoumaru's body his eyes slid shut breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru was the same state even though his hips still jerk lightly wanting to leave his mark on Inuyasha his fingers stroke through Inuyasha's sweat dampened hair.

When his breathing became evenly Inuyasha look at Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sess- I-i mean…Sensei" Sesshoumaru arch a fine brow amused by the younger's suddenly change in attitude but decided not to question it.

"Yes?"

"I…what would…we do…about mother…and father…?" Inuyasha asked stammering.

"What do you want?" instead of answering Sesshoumaru ask Inuyasha a question.

With a determined look in his eyes Inuyasha look straight in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I want you…I want you to continue fucking me…I don't care even if we're brothers…besides it's only in paper not by blood….and **_I want you to be mine"_** Inuyasha declared without removing his eyesight on Sesshoumaru.

A few minute had passed and Sesshoumaru still not answering him and just look at him intensely, Inuyasha started to fidget forgetting about Sesshoumaru's member inside of him making him moan.

For the first time Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru smirked before he leaned on his left ear.

"Maybe you should stop _moving around_ I-nu-ya-sha..or I might _take you_ for the third time." Sesshoumaru growl his cock hardening inside Inuyasha.

"Is that a _promise_ I'm hearing right now?" Inuyasha questioned hand around Sesshoumaru's neck, his voice husky with a hint of lust in it…

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Hello everyone I'm back with another InuSess… it was a hard time for me to write this story… Laptop (actually only a note) was having a seizure…hahaha…. I don't have a net at home delaying the released of this story…

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy reading…sayonara


End file.
